Reunions and Closure
by ben10987654321
Summary: Shortly after Tommy becomes the black ranger an ex girlfriend shows up on his doorstep. PRDT Post Back in Black.


**Reunion**

Summary: Shortly after Tommy becomes the black ranger an ex girlfriend shows up on his doorstep.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Kimberley Hart had been putting this moment off for years. The moment she would see her ex love, one Tommy Oliver, now Doctor Tommy Oliver. She could scarcely believe it when Jason had told her that. Tommy actually got a doctorate. She was doing this for some closure in her life. That letter she had written had been the wrong way to end it, she could see that now. It was strange to her though how Tommy had disappeared from the world in some senses and retreated to Reefside. Oh well she could ask him about that later. Here she was standing at his door, her heart racing. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling but she was defiantly nervous. She knocked on the door. "I'll get it Tommy" it was a female voice. The door opened and Kim came face to face with a woman with red hair.

Hayley stared at the woman on the doorstep. She looked familiar but she couldn't place it "Hi, can I help you?"

"Oh yeah I'm looking for Tommy Oliver" Kim says with a deep breath

"Who should I say is asking?"

"Just tell him its Kim he'll know"

"Wait here" Hayley turned to get Tommy. Kim? Kim, Kimberly, Kimberley Hart! How the heck was she going to tell Tommy this. This was the woman that broke his heart. Even now he barely spoke of it. She walked down to the basement "Tommy!"

Tommy turned around in his chair from watching the monitors "Hey Hayley"

"Someone at the door for you"

"Who is it?"

Hayley hesitated for a second "Its Kimberley"

Tommy froze.

"Tommy" Hayley said with some concern

"Yeah I'm here. I'm coming" He got up and headed up the stairs. What is she doing here? He didn't need this especially with Zeltrax's weird obsession with destroying him. He still hadn't gotten to the bottom of that. How should he feel? It had been so long but he still felt the pain of their break up. Well maybe this was the moment to put some closure on it. He got upstairs and opened the door and there she was, as beautiful as ever "Hi Kim"

Kim actually jumped a little when Tommy opened the door. Wow he's finally cut his hair. She likes it, makes him look more mature. "Hi Tommy. How are you?"

"Fine. Come in" Tommy steps back.

"Thanks" Kim walked in as the red headed woman looked like she was about to leave.

"Tommy I have to open the café" Hayley says to him

"Right Hayley, see you later"

"Of course." Hayley turned to Kim "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Kim said in reply

Hayley leaves and Tommy and Kim stand in an awkward silence. "So sit down and tell me what brings you here"

Kim sits on the couch. What brings her here? How about the fact her boyfriend Mark says she needs to do this because its getting in the way of their relationship. "I'm not sure where to begin but I'll give it a go. Tommy the way I ended it all those years ago was wrong and I know I hurt you and I needed to see you in person to …"

Tommy frowns "To what Kim, ease your conscious?" he snaps

"No! Oh god this is coming out all wrong" Kim puts her head in her hands.

Tommy sighs "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you" He sits down on the chair next to the couch.

Kim lifts her head up and looks at him "Perhaps I deserve it. I just felt we were heading in different directions and I couldn't tell you to your face. That sounds cowardly doesn't it?"

"A little bit" Tommy teases her slightly

Kim frowns "Still making jokes I see"

"Hey I have enemies to annoy. Have to practice you know"

"Enemies? What enemies?" Kim asks rather confused.

Tommy hadn't intended to tell her this or maybe it would be easier to show her. He stands up "I'll show you. Ready"

Kim watches the bracelet on Tommy's wrist change, it almost looks like..

Before Kim can finish her thought. "Dino Thunder. Power up"

Kim watches Tommy morph into a black ranger "You're a ranger! Again!"

"What can I say? You can't keep a good ranger down. Power down" Tommy changes back into his civilian form.

Kim can barely believe it. He's a ranger again. "Dino Thunder?" she asks with a slightly mocking tone

"Don't mock the name. I came up with the name"

"You? Where did you get the morpher?"

"A friend of mine made it. In fact you met her, Hayley"

That woman made those. "How?"

Tommy shrugs "She's a genius, always was"

"Can you clear this up, why are you a ranger again?" Kim needs this resolved.

Tommy sits back down and tells of what happened on the island and of Mesagog.

"So let me get this straight 3 of your students are rangers after the stumbled into your secret underground base by accident" Kim says

"Not an accident. Dino Gems choose their hosts, it was fate"

"Can I see this base?" Kim's curiosity is getting the better of her.

"Ok. Follow me" Tommy leads Kim down to the basement. "Here we are. The Zords are through there" Tommy points through a doorway. Juts then a raptor rider bursts in "Whoa there big fella" Kim dodges its tail as it spins round and dives to the floor. Tommy manages to get the raptor calmed down.

Kim not very amused stands back up "What the heck is that?"

"It's a raptor rider. I'm still training them, they're only babies after all"

"What are they for?"

"You ride them of course"

"You're kidding me"

"Hey. We don't have the advantage of a teleport system. Hayley hasn't got round to building one yet"

"Are you and Hayley close?" Kim asks with some trepidation.

"We're friends, met in college" Tommy explains as he gets the raptor back to its home. "Want to meet the others?"

"Sure" Kim says.

* * *

In the Cybercafé Kira, Connor and Ethan are hanging out as usual. They can't help but notice Hayley's foul mood. When she is over with them Kira asks her what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong" except for that darn perky gymnast who broke Tommy's heart is back.

"No offence Hayley, I'm not buying it" Kira is always up front

Hayley sighs "If you must know Tommy's ex-girlfriend showed up at his house this morning"

"Really , is she cute?" Connor asks

Hayley is about to bite his head off when she sees Tommy and Kim enter "See for yourself"

All 3 look at the door.

"That would be a yes" Ethan says. Connor on the other hand is just staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Connor it is rude to stare" Kira points out.

Tommy and Kim walk over "Hey guys, this is an old friend of mine Kimberley Hart"

"Kim" Kim says

"This is Connor, Ethan and Kira and you've already met Hayley" Tommy points at each as he says their names.

"Its nice to meet you, Tommy says you're 3 of his best students" Kim says to them

"Well I am but those two goof off" Kira says as she points to Connor and Ethan

"We do not" Connor and Ethan say at the same time.

Tommy sees Hayley giving Kim a death glare "Hayley you ok?"

"I'm fine" and in no way jealous.

"So you must have lots of embarrassing stories about Dr O" Connor helpfully suggests

"Dr O?" Kim asks Tommy

"Don't look at me, these 3 thought of it"

"Yes I do actually…" Kim is interrupted by explosions outside.

Tommy looks at Connor, Ethan and Kira who instantly understand. "Kim wait here, we'll be back in a minute" Tommy tells her.

All 4 rush off. Kim looks at Hayley "Will they be alright?"

"Its probably just another mutant."

At this point several tyranodrones burst in. "Oh great" Hayley says in a rather annoyed tone. "Tommy just had to create these things didn't he"

"Tommy created these?" Kim asks, totally surprised.

"Yes, they're called tyranodrones, Mesagog reprogrammed them to be his foot soldiers" one attacks and Hayley hits it with the tray she is holding and it drops to the ground. "I hate these things"

The rest attack and Kim is soon wishing she had gotten to the gym more. She's just glad she hasn't forgotten how to fight. Between them Hayley and Kim manage to knock them all down. Kim slightly out of breath "I haven't missed this bit at all"

"But we're just getting started"

Kim looks at the source of the inhuman voice. It looks a bit like a knight in armour.

"Zeltrax" Hayley says

"So good of Dr Oliver to mention me. Now why don't you come peacefully"

"So not going to happen you over grown toaster" Hayley says

Kim looks at her. That sounded like one of Tommy's insults.

"Oh I think you are. I can use you two to destroy him"

If Kim didn't know better that sounded like genuine hate in this things voice. "I don't think so. Tommy's beaten a hundred creatures like you"

"Yes but he's not here. My creature is keeping him busy"

There's another explosion and Tommy bursts in the door "Not busy enough Zeltrax" Tommy grabs him and throws him out the door.

Kim turns to Hayley "What is that.." She trails off when she says Hayley collapse to the floor. She runs over "Hayley!". She has a cut on her head. A few minutes later Tommy rushes in back in his civilian form. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were attacked by those tyranodrones" Kim answers

Tommy bends down and gently strokes Hayley's head. "Kim could you call an ambulance?"

"Sure" Kim gets her phone out her pocket and dials.

* * *

At the hospital Kim is waiting outside Hayley's room. She couldn't help but note how affectionate he was when sitting with Hayley, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Only friends. Who was he kidding? He's obviously oblivious to his own feelings and at that moment Kim realises that its ok for Tommy to feel like that. This is the closure she needed. Tommy walks out from Hayley's room. "How is she?"

"She's fine and wants to get out of here" Hayley shouts from her bed.

"She's fine" Tommy repeats.

Kim chuckles and Tommy raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asks

If he doesn't realise she's not telling him. "Nothing." Moving on "Tommy about what I said at your house I am sorry about the way I ended things"

Tommy sits down next to Kim "I believe you"

"So we still friends?"

"To the end which hopefully won't be soon" Tommy looks at door to Hayley's room "Or it may be if I dare to go back in there"

Kim laughs "She has a bit of a temper"

"Nah she's just passionate. So how long can you stay?"

"A couple of days. I have to get back to Mark"

"Mark?" Tommy asks

"My boyfriend"

Boyfriend? Tommy thinks about it and realises it doesn't bother him. He finally has closure and put his feelings in the past. "Nice guy?"

"Yeah he is"

"Good because if he's not, well I am a ranger again, I have ways"

"Tommy! Don't even think about it" Kim warns

Tommy laughs "You are easier to wind up than Elsa"

"Elsa?"

"Zeltrax's sidekick or he's her sidekick. I haven't worked it out yet"

"You going to be ok with those 2?"

"Yeah I have Connor, Kira and Ethan and Hayley. Just as long as there's no evil ranger I think we'll be ok"

Hayley walks out her room with a small bandage on her head and snorts at that last statement "That's tempting fate Tommy"

Tommy stands up "Hayley you need to rest"

"No I need to leave here and go home. I have a million things to do including coming up with new ways to defeat Mesagog, the mutant freak that he is" with that Hayley stomps off.

Tommy chases after her "Hayley! Wait!" Unbelievably stubborn woman. Why doesn't she listen to me?

Kim shakes her head and tries not to laugh at just how whipped Tommy is without him realising it.

* * *

A couple of days later Kim is preparing to go back to Florida. She's really glad she made this trip. Sure she and Tommy are still a little awkward around each other and she can't help but notice the looks Hayley gives her but apart from that everything's fine. Tommy is seeing her off. "It was nice seeing you again Kim"

"You too." They're standing off each other still. "Oh come here" Kim walks forward and pulls Tommy into a hug which Tommy returns.

They break apart. "You be careful" Kim says

"You know me" Tommy glibly relies

"Exactly why I'm saying be careful"

Tommy chooses to ignore her comment "You'll stay in touch"

"Sure. Well goodbye Tommy"

"Goodbye Kim" Kim heads to her car and opens the door. Before she enters she turns around to face Tommy "You know I miss the long hair you use to have"

"I'm a teacher now. Have to set an example" Tommy missed his long hair as well even though it was now easier to look after.

Kim shakes her head. She can't believe he's a teacher. She gets in her car and drives off.

Tommy watches the car leave. He felt like a burden had lifted that perhaps he could move on to find someone else. Just then his communicator beeps. He sighs "First things first" He puts his communicator to his mouth "Go Hayley"

"How did you know it was me?" Hayley's voice asks

"Now Hayley that would be telling" Tommy teases. "Let me guess, mutant attack"

"Yeah downtown, the others are on their way"

"So am I. Dino Thunder. Power Up" Tommy morphs, he can think about his love life later. He has to defeat Mesagog first.


End file.
